fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Phina
, Feena |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 7: The Scarlet Swordsman |class =Dancer |mirage = |voiceby =Megan Harvey |jap_voiceby =Ai Fairouz }} Phina is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. She is the first Dancer to appear in the Fire Emblem series. Profile Phina first appears in Chapter 7 with Navarre lost in the forest. She has interest in him. Phina has a cheery personality in contrast to Navarre. She states that she is a Warren citizen and was lost in the forest while traveling with her dancing company. After the war, she vanished alongside Navarre. Her appearance matches heavily with her personality that annoys Navarre. She has a yellow bow tied up on her head, while her long stretched Fuchsia pink hair flows and wears a yellow dress. Although for her in-battle or dancing sprite, the color scheme of her hair and dress are switched. In the remake, her palette is now corrected. In New Mystery of the Emblem, in the support with the male avatar she playfully teases him, and remarks that he and Navarre have no fashion sense. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |60% |70% |80% |70% |80% |20% |3% |} Overall Phina is arguably one of the best units available in Book 2. She starts with deceptively weak stats in pretty much everything but Speed, but due to her explosive growths she will wind up with very high stats in everything but HP and Defense. Her stats are not really of great import; being a Dancer, her primary role is to give any unit another turn by dancing next to them. This allows for greater versatility in strategy and increased mobility for your army. At worst, she is allowing some of your lower Movement units to play catch up or even get ahead of your other units. More commonly, she is allowing you extra heals, making your most potent attacker eliminate two powerful units, or allowing a weak unit to clean up two weakened enemies for accelerated EXP gain. Phina's only real downside is that she is very fragile. Precautions should always be taken to keep her out of range of Ballistae and long range Mage-type units, and always make sure she's behind your army enough to not be attacked. Later in the game, she will become tough enough to take a hit or two and have enough Evasion to deal with potential attacks, but early on she should be protected while she dances for your units. She will eventually become nearly as strong as Ogma or Navarre, usually winding up a little weaker and more fragile, so she can take care of herself. All things considered, Phina is unique in the value she provides Marth's army as well as a unit that eventually blossoms into a strong combat unit. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |60% |0% |80% |90% |80% |15% |5% |} Overall Phina is a great unit, and is your only dancer; her main purpose is to refresh other units. However, she has very high growths for speed, luck, strength, and skill, so once she gains some levels, she is a great fighter. She is on par combat-wise with even Navarre and Ogma, both of whom are great units. Her Defense is somewhat lacking but she usually avoids many enemy attacks. Even though she is great to use as a fighter, her base stats make her look weak. Note that she should also be given a Angelic Robe as her HP can fall behind a bit, but all in all she can be quite good once leveled, especially with a Killing Edge. Support Relationships '''Supports' *None Supported by *Kris *Navarre ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Roving Dancer :''A self-confident dancer. The swordsman Navarre saved her life when she had been attacked by thieves. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Rapier Dance }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Ending New Mystery of the Emblem Traveling Dancer "After the war, Phina vanished like the wind." Quote Death Quote ''Heroes'' :Phina/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Phina is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Phina has two themes in Mystery of the Emblem: one for when she is dancing for someone and one for when she fights. *Phina could use the Rapier in Mystery of the Emblem, but in its remake she cannot. **She uses a Rapier as her Prf weapon in Heroes. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters